New Neighbors
by lovechele1
Summary: He thinks he might learn to like Rachel Berry.
_This is a super random one-shot I wrote between classes :)_

* * *

He crouches down on his knees in the living room peeking out the window ever so often. He watches as a small girl, around his age, hops out of a shiny red car. Two older men, who he assumes must be her fathers get out after her. He watches as they all look up at the house with smiles on their faces. He sighs. He really was hoping his new neighbors would have a boy. It's not that he doesn't like girls or anything, although his friend Sam had once told him girls had cooties as they were playing around the playground at recess last year. That wasn't the point though. He was just upset because his friend Artie had moved in the fall and the house this family is currently fawning over is his. Was his.

* * *

He lifts himself off the floor and retreats into the kitchen to find his mom baking cookies. He climbs onto the barstool and sags his shoulders with a huff. He was bored. It was only one week into summer and he was bored. If Artie were still here, they would be shooting hoops or playing with those awesome GI Joe action figures he'd gotten for Christmas last year. His mom seems to sense his mood and she laughs, "Bored already?"

He sighs and reaches out for a freshly baked cookie, "There's nothing to do now that Artie's gone," he says with his mouth full.

"Well I'm about to take some of these cookies to our new neighbors, why don't you come with me. I've heard they have a daughter your age," she says as she piles cookies neatly onto a plate. Finn mumbles something about cooties but follows his mom out the door anyways.

They're standing on the new neighbors' doorstep and Finn has half the mind to just go back to his house and play videogames with Puck, but his mom, sensing his thoughts, grabs him by his shoulder as the front door opens up. He softens a little when he notices that the man who opened the door looks friendly. He smiles down at Finn, but he doesn't do that weird adult thing where he crouches down and talks to him like he's two. Finn hates that. He decides he likes this man and he smiles back.

"I'm Carole, and this here is my son Finn," he hears his mom say to the man. He invites them in and Finn copies his mother by taking off his worn out sneakers on the rug by the front door. He never takes his shoes off in his house.

"Rachel, Hiram, we've got company," the man yells into the house. His eyes widen as he watches the same girl he saw earlier bound down the stairs, decked out in princess dress-up clothes. She walks over to him and holds out her hand. He's not really sure what to do, he's never shaken hands with a girl before. He absentmindedly gives it a high-five.

"I'm Rachel Barbara Berry and I want to be a star one day," she says with excitement laced in her words.

"Um I'm Finn and I want to be a superhero." He mentally slaps himself for saying that in front of her and he expects her to laugh.

"That's cool, Finn, I'm sure you'd make an excellent superhero," she says with wide eyes.

Maybe girls weren't too bad after all.

* * *

That summer he finds out he really likes Rachel Berry. They spend almost every day together. He likes her a whole lot because even though she's a girl and stuff, she still plays sports with him and he even teaches her how to play videogames. He introduced her to Puck a week ago and when Puck made a comment about how girls couldn't play videogames, Rachel proved him wrong by beating him in Mario Kart. Yeah, Rachel was totally awesome. He takes her exploring in the wooded area behind his house and she never once complains about it being too muddy or hot outside. He figures since she does all this stuff for him, he should let her pick what to play sometimes. That's how he finds out he actually enjoys singing. They're in the middle of their nine-year-old rendition of "Don't go Breaking my Heart" when Rachel looks over and smiles at him. "You're very talented, Finn. I would know because I'm very talented too."

* * *

They spend the last couple weeks of summer playing in her sprinklers and making up new songs. They're sitting near the side of the creek skipping rocks when Rachel looks over at Finn with seriousness in her face. "We're best friends, aren't we Finn," she asks.

He'd never really thought anything different. I mean sure, Puck was a cool person to hangout with but he had a knack for getting in trouble and usually wanted nothing to do with girls. Finn skips his rock and smiles triumphantly as is makes it to the other side of the creek, "We'll always be best friends Rachel." He watches as a small smile graces her features and he watches her skip a rock father than his.

* * *

It was the first day of fourth grade and Rachel's first day of school in Ohio. They found out their teachers yesterday and fortunately, him and Rachel were in the same class. Since Finn turned ten over the summer, his mom finally let him walk to school by himself. It had taken a lot of convincing to get his mom, Leroy, and Carole to let Rachel walk with him, but after he made a comment about how he would protect Rachel, they relented.

He notices the time and hops off the kitchen table and rushes to grab his backpack off the shelf. He hugs his mom goodbye and runs across the street to Rachel's house. He knocks on the front door and seconds later Rachel opens it with a big smile on her face. She hugs her dads goodbye and she takes his hand and pulls him down the driveway. He turns around to wave goodbye to Leroy and Hiram and watches as they both smile at the pair walking down the sidewalk.

He turns his attention back to Rachel and takes in her outfit. She's wearing a pair of boot cut jeans swallowing her skinny legs and short sleeve shirt with a kitten on it. Her dark hair is done into two long braids that run down her back. He knows without asking that she did those braids herself. She's talented like that.

"You look very handsome Finn," Rachel says as she skips down the sidewalk clutching her bright pink backpack. "I've never seen you wear a shirt with a collar."

And she's right. They'd only met this summer when his prime wardrobe consisted of faded jean shorts and usually, no shirt. He smiles and takes her hand, pulling her as their school becomes visible.

* * *

It isn't until sixth grade that Finn notices that not everyone likes Rachel. They walk home in silence that day, Rachel with her head down. At the end of the day he was getting his homework out of his locker and turned his head when he heard Quinn, the most popular girl in school, making fun of Rachel.

"Cute sweater. Did your mom make if for you? Oh wait, you don't have a mom," Quinn sneers. He watches as Quinn slams Rachel's locker shut and walks passed her, knocking the textbooks out of her hands. He shuts his locker and rushes over to Rachel, picking her books off of the floor. She thanks him in a whisper and turns her head so he won't notice her crying. He notices.

He tries to think of something to say as they stroll down the crumbling sidewalks. "Don't listen to them Rach. You're better than those girls." He watches her lift her head up and offer him a small smile. "C'mon, I'll race you to my house", he says.

* * *

In seventh grade his mom starts dating this guy named Burt. Him and Rachel are swinging in the hammock in his backyard together, savoring the last of the nice September weather. Burt should be over any minute for dinner, and he's bringing his son, Kurt. Finn had begged his mom to let Rachel stay over for dinner. He really didn't want to face this new kid alone. They simultaneously turn heir heads when they hear the back door slide open. A small boy dressed in nice clothes slowly makes his way over to the pair in the hammock. Rachel gets up and immediately sticks her hand out for him to shake. "I'm Rachel and this is Finn," she says as she nudges him with her elbow.

"Are you guys like, dating?" Kurt asks. Rachel giggles and shakes her head, turning to look at Finn.

"We're best friends," she replies sweetly.

He nods his head slowly, trying to make sense of this. He's never really thought about dating Rachel before. Sure, he had started to notice that she was pretty, but she was Rachel. His best friend.

* * *

It turns out he really likes Kurt, and Burt too. His mom and Burt get married on a warm August day in the summer before eighth grade. His mom had asked Rachel to be a bridesmaid along with his cousins. It was a small wedding, under the trees of his backyard, right near the creek he and Rachel always hangout by. Their creek. He watches from his position next to Burt as Rachel makes her way down the isle. She's dressed in a knee length light pink dress that fits her perfectly. Her eyes look up at him and she smiles, waving. He grins back and gives her a thumbs up. Kurt notices and nudges Finn's side, "This will be you guys in about ten years."

He looks from Kurt to Rachel and his face turns red.

* * *

A week after the wedding they find themselves in their usual spot beside the creek. He watches Rachel slip off her sandals and he follows. They wade knee high into the creek and try to keep their balance in the rushing water. Rachel points out a fish swimming by and Finn cranes his neck to see it. Upon turning his body, he loses his footing and grabs onto Rachel to try to steady himself. His weight is too much for her and they both fall into the water. He mentally hits himself for taking Rachel down with him. He gives Rachel his hand to help her up, thinking that she'll be mad, but instead she's laughing loudly. He loves her laugh. She reaches for his outstretched arm and he pulls her up. Her white tank top is pressed against her skin and Finn gulps. Once Rachel is up he finds them face to face, barely any room in between their bodies. Without thinking he leans in to kiss her and he notices she does too. It only lasts for a second before Rachel pulls back, a terrified look on her face. He watches as she scrambles for the shore, grabbing her shoes in a rush. "Rachel, wait." He calls after her. She doesn't even turn around.

* * *

It's been a week and they haven't seen each other. He decides it's time to have a conversation so he crosses the street and walks up her sidewalk. His hand freezes when the door swings open just as he's about to knock. Rachel steps outside and Finn remains silent, waiting for her to speak first. "You kissed me." She says simply.

"Yeah," he whispers. He watches Rachel sigh and a pensive look crosses her face.

"We can't do this Finn," she says. If we dated and then broke up it would ruin our friendship. I can't lose you like that Finn."

He nods, "It won't happen again, I promise," he says as he sticks his pinky out to her. She smiles and hooks her pinky into his. They both kiss their thumbs and press them against each other's, the only true way to seal a promise.

* * *

Finn has this huge growth spurt in the middle of eight grade and he notices new muscles developing as well. He starts to notice Rachel too. The way her shirts become filled at the top and her legs that stretch for miles. He thinks sometimes, about what it would be like for her to be his girlfriend, but then he thinks back to that time they kissed. He wouldn't want to do anything to ruin their friendship or make Rachel upset.

* * *

It's Rachel's fourteenth birthday and he wakes up super early and sends her a text to meet him at the creek. He dresses in warm clothes and remembers to tell her to bring her ice skates. He walks out the back door and follows the familiar path in the woods that leads to their creek. He sits down on his rock and gets to work lacing up his skates. He looks up when he hears her and smiles. Her hair is in soft curls and she has a long red coat wrapped around her body. He takes her hand and pulls her onto the frozen water. They'd both begged for ice skates when they were in fourth grade for this. They stop near a huge oak tree and sit on its roots, running their fingers over the many carvings they'd decorated its trunk with. He pulls a small box out of his jacket and offers it to Rachel. She takes it with a shaky hand and opens it up, tears beading in her eyes. Inside was a beautiful gold star necklace he'd been saving up for for a year. "I wanted to get you this because its like metaphor for you being a star." He says.

He helps her put it on and he pretends he doesn't notice the way she trembles at the feeling of his breath on the back of her neck.

* * *

It's the day before high school starts and they're sitting at the edge of the creek, their feet swaying in the water. He notices the troubled look on Rachel's face and asks her what's wrong. It takes a minute before she says anything. "Are you nervous for high school, Finn?" She asks. I mean sure he was nervous for his classes because he wasn't the smartest person, but that's about it.

"Not really," he replies. He watches her purse her lips together. "Are you?" He says back.

"I'm not popular Finn," she says simply. And he knows that. He knows that not many people like Rachel, that many people find her annoying. He doesn't. She's his Rachel.

"I don't care," he responds.

* * *

They have a routine. They both go to their lockers separately, because this year they're on separate floors, and then meet up at the back doors to walk home. He checks the watch on his wrist and frowns. She's more than ten minutes late. He walks back into the school climbs the stairs to her locker. He looks around but still doesn't see her. He thinks maybe she forgot to tell him about something she had after school, so he walks home without her. He's turning onto his street when he sees a small brunette quickly make her way into a house. He walks a little faster and pulls out the spare key he has to her house. He lets himself in with ease and climbs the stairs to her room. He knocks on her bedroom door but gets no responds. He jiggles the doorknob but it doesn't budge.

"Go away Finn," he hears Rachel cry.

"No way. Let me in." He responds.

He hears the door click and he pushes it open to reveal Rachel dripping in a dark purple slushie. He notices the tears in her eyes and he takes her hand and leads her into the bathroom to help her wash it off.

* * *

Rachel gets asked out on a date the summer before sophomore year. She tells him as they're laying on their backs under the trees. He clenches his jaw and looks over at her. It took him until this summer to realize the he loved, that he was in love with Rachel Berry. "Who?" He asks and he stares at her.

"His name is Jessie and he goes to Carmel," she says sitting up, "Why do you look mad?"

"I'm not mad."

"I wouldn't want to make you mad Finn. We're best friends," she says as she lays back down, snuggling into his side.

He drapes his arm over hers and sighs.

* * *

He's sitting on the rocking chair on his front porch reading when he notices Rachel angrily get out of a car and slam the door shut. The car zooms off and he watches her turn to face him. She sags her shoulders and crosses the street to sit with him. He doesn't say anything; he waits for her to speak first. "It didn't workout," she whispers. He nods and allows her to rest her head against his shoulder.

* * *

He makes the varsity football team sophomore year. He tells Rachel and can tell she's faking her enthusiasm. "This doesn't change anything," he tells her. She still looks doubtful so he lifts her chin with his finger so she's looking into his eyes. "I'm still your Finn."

* * *

It's the summer before junior year and they're writing out sheet music for next years' glee club as they sit near bank of their creek. They'd both joined sophomore year and even though it wasn't the coolest thing he loved it. He looks up from his notes and watches as the sunlight hits Rachel in the face. He wants to tell her so badly that he loves her.

* * *

The next day they find himself sprawled out on Rachel's bed as he listens to her preform her number for him. She finishes with her hands in the air and looks at him for feedback. "I love you." He says.

"Finn," she warns.

"Listen to me Rachel," he starts, "I've known I've loved you ever since the first time you sang for me. I love everything about you. Your voice, your smile, the way you're always there for me. I know you say you don't want this to come between our friendship, but what we have; what we have is more than a friendship and you can't tell me you don't feel the same way. I always notice your smile when I grab your hand and the way you look at me I read to you. You can't tell me you don't feel the same way." He gulps and waits for her response.

"I love you Finn Hudson."

He lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding and smiles at her. "You can kiss me if you want to," she says. And boy does he want to.

* * *

Things don't change much after that. He thinks it's because they'd acted like a couple for years. The one difference is he can kiss Rachel whenever he wants to.

* * *

Junior year flies by quickest of all the school years. It's full of glee club competitions and football games. He always tells Rachel that she doesn't have to come to them; he knows she usually doesn't like to associate with people at the games, but she goes to every single one.

* * *

The summer before senior year Rachel says she's his and only his. He questions her a lot, because he wants to be sure she's really ready and stuff, you know? He doesn't want it to seem like he's pressuring her or anything; he's not an asshole. She says she's his again as he lowers her onto her light pink bed spread.

* * *

They're both laying on their backs in the grass by the bank of their creek in the woods, Rachel's head tucked into his shoulder. Their last year of high school starts in a couple days and he's nervous. Not for school, but for what comes next. He knows Rachel wants to go to New York and he knows he's going with her. They've been trying to come up with something for him to do for what seems like months.

* * *

`Graduation is quickly approaching and he's ready. He's ready to live in New York with Rachel. He'd gotten his acceptance letter to NYU weeks ago but he's been waiting to show it to Rachel until graduation. He thinks she'll be so, so proud of him.

* * *

She is. She squeals and jumps into his arms and he spins her around. He sets her down on the ground and smiles as she talks a mile a minute about how they're going to buy a shoebox apartment and be happy and be a family.

* * *

Their apartment totally rocks. It's not huge or anything, but it's enough and it's perfect. Just like high school, they have a routine. Their schedules work out perfectly and he has enough time to walk to Rachel's campus to pick her up from their last class. On Friday's they always stop at this corner deli they'd discovered way back in the summer. The owner, Joe, knows them by now and always has their food ready right at 5:00. Life in New York with Rachel just feels so right.

* * *

He figures out what he wants to do with his life in the middle of his second year of college. His AP literature class had had the chance to tutor grade level students for extra credit and everything clicked. When he told Rachel she'd cried and said she's never been more proud of him.

* * *

Rachel gains the interest of one of Broadway's biggest producers her junior year of college. She's the lead in her school's play, Maria, in Westside story. He sits front row and cries as he watches Rachel preform. When the curtain drops he gets up to go meet Rachel backstage and stops and lingers back as he sees a woman in a very fancy dress approach Rachel. He watches as Rachel's hand flies to her mouth and the important looking lady laughs. They shake hands and Rachel looks at him. She runs over to him, nearly knocking him down, "Finn she said I was amazing. She said she definitely sees a Broadway career in my future," Rachel screams. He chuckles and leans down to kiss her.

* * *

The first day of work is scary. I mean he's technically in charge of twenty-five ten-year-olds for seven hours a day. He lets out a breath as Rachel helps him put on his tie. "You'll do great Finn," she smiles as she pats his chest, signaling that she's done with the tie.

They walk hand and hand to Rachel's theater where he drops her off. She'd gotten the part of Elphaba in the revival of Wicked last year and he couldn't be more proud. He watches her walk into the theater and he takes a breath before he starts in the direction of his school.

* * *

He tells her they should take a trip to visit their parents. She questions him because the timing isn't perfect; her rehearsal schedule is packed and Finn has papers to grade, but she agrees.

They sit next to each other on the plane and Rachel falls asleep against him. He brushes a piece of hair from her forehead and pulls a blanket around her body.

They rent a car and drive from the airport to their houses and they smile upon pulling onto their street. "This brings back so many memories," Rachel whispers. He grins and nods along.

He takes her hand and leads her to their creek. The leaves are orange and yellow and the sun is purple as it lowers into the sky. They walk down the familiar path and simultaneously run their fingers over the many carvings they'd decorated the trees with back in seventh grade. Rachel points out the line of rocks they'd painted to look like a caterpillar one sunny Sunday when they were young. He grins thinking about the many memories they have in here.

He gets down on one knee and watches as Rachel turns around and watches as her hands fly to her mouth as she stumbles backwards. "Rach, I've known I loved you ever since you made me sing Don't go Breaking My Heart with you, and I've known I was going to marry you ever since my parents' wedding. I remember the first time we met and I told you I was going to be a superhero and you were going to be a star. We have so many memories here already and I was wondering if you'd like to make another one. Will you marry me Rachel?"

She nods her head as tears trickle down her face. "I'd love to marry you Finn Hudson."

He shakily takes the ring from the box and places it on her finger. "You'll always be my super hero Finn," she whispers.


End file.
